This application claims the priority of German patent document 101 23 492.9, filed May 15, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an intake system for an internal-combustion engine.
It is generally known from the prior art to fasten the air pipes or air hoses of the intake system of an internal-combustion engine to the corresponding components of an internal-combustion engine (such as the throttle body, for example) by way of hose band clips or similar devices, so that they cannot be lost. Due, however, to the increasingly compact construction in the engine compartment in modern vehicles, the accessibility for the mounting and demounting of connections of this type is often difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple fastener, which can be released by means of a few manipulations, for the air guiding connections provided at the different engine components of the internal-combustion engine.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the fastening element according to the invention, which are provided at the air pipe. These fastening elements engage in a recess provided in the surface of a mounting flange of the engine component, and a simple form-locking connection of the two components is achieved which can be opened up rapidly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.